With Dorm Mates Like Mine
by RodentFace
Summary: With dorm mates who snore, talk in their sleep, and toss and turn knocking things over, how would anyone be able to fall alseep.  Each chapter from a different POV.
1. Remus

Remus' POV First Year

Disclaimer: Remus Lupin belongs to J. K. Rowling. His thoughts, though, were my idea.

I stare at the ceiling.

Frank is snoring loudly, as usual.

Sirius is talking in his sleep. I think that he's dreaming about stealing food from the kitchen. He always seems to dream about food.

So does Peter. Peter mutters something about ice cream and rolls over and continues to snore. Why is it that all my dorm mates snore?

James doesn't though. But he isn't any quieter than the other three. He talks in his sleep; rather loudly, to be specific. He's lucky that he doesn't have any deep dark secrets or he'd reveal everything when he's asleep. This makes me wonder. What kind of secrets could _James _have? Nothing like _I _have…..had. I almost forgot. James, Sirius, and Peter found out today that I'm a werewolf…..and they're still friends with me.

Suddenly James sits up. He looks straight at me. I'm not sure if he's actually awake or if he's still dreaming. I suppose that he's halfway in between. "You know, Lily Evans is the best looking girl at our school," he said. "Mmmm…Lily Evans…I think I'm in love…." He fell back on his bed and instantly fell asleep again.

_Lily Evans?_ I suppose that James _does _have secrets. Although, knowing James, by tomorrow, it won't be a secret anymore. Poor guy. Lily can't stand him, but I suppose someone like him would be attracted to girls who are hard to get. I'd like to see how this turns out. This could be interesting.

Frank, Sirius, and Peter continue to snore. James continues to mutter about Lily. With dorm mates like mine, how am I ever supposed to get to sleep?


	2. James

James' POV Fourth Year

Disclaimer: James Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. His thoughts, though, were my idea.

I can't get to sleep. I try to think of something pleasant that will help me fall asleep (like Lily), but my dorm mates are too loud for even thoughts of Lily to work.

Frank is snoring loudly (as usual) and mumbling something in his sleep. I catch one word: Alice. I _knew _that he liked her! They're always hanging out together. But, knowing them, nothing will happen for while. I sigh. Some people were just made for each other. Like Lily and me.

Sirius shouts something, but his words are muffled by his pillow. I think it was, "Shut up, REG!" I give him a pitying look even though he can't see me. The situation with his family has gone from bad to worse. He's going to run away sooner or later and move in with me. I just know it. Mum and Dad probably won't mind…probably.

Remus tosses and turns in his sleep. I know this really shouldn't bother me, but he always knocks something off his nightstand in the process which tends to make loud noises and it always seems that _I'm _the only one who's kept up by it.

Peter snores the loudest. Usually he just snores, but tonight, he said something. I think it was "Sausage." Does he _ever _think about anything other than food?

Frank and Peter continue to snore. Sirius continues to shout at his family. Remus continues to thrash in his sleep. With dorm mates like mine, how am I ever supposed to get to sleep?


	3. Frank

Frank's POV Fifth Year

Disclaimer: Frank Longbottem belongs to J. K. Rowling. His thoughts, though, were my idea.

I simply can't get to sleep. I have the most annoying dorm mates in the school (or at least, I think I do; I've never shared a dorm with anyone else in the school). There are some nights when it's just me, but I don't know where they go nor do I care; when they're gone, I get to sleep sooner.

James talks in his sleep. What's worse is that you can hear everything he says. Sometimes it's fun, I get some pretty funny stuff, but other times, it's just annoying. Tonight, he's dreaming about Lily. When will he get over her? I mean, she's clearly not interested! She spends quite a bit of her time complaining about him. With dorm mates like mine, I spend most of my time hanging out with Alice, Lily, and Mary. That is, when Lily isn't hanging out with Severus Snape, a Slytherin. Mary seems to think that Lily secretly likes James. Lily seems to thinks that Mary hit her head. Alice isn't sure what she thinks. I personally think that James should just get over her. She's not interested.

Peter snores and says something about a tree and a werewolf. Poor guy. He must be having a nightmare. Maybe I should wake him up just to be nice. Nah, that'd be mean. For all I know, he's fantasizing about defeating the werewolf and getting eternal fame and glory and receiving millions of galleons. Best not to ruin that as we all know that it could never actually happen. The werewolf would beat him after two seconds.

Remus has a huge book on his bed. He likes to read before he goes to sleep, but sometimes he doesn't bother to put the books back on the shelf. He thrashes in his sleep, knocking the book on the floor. It lands with a large thump! I'm surprised that no one is awoken by the sound.

Sirius sits up, pulls out his wand, and smacks it on his pillow. It immediately ignites on fire. I jump out of bed and put the fire out with my own wand. I replace his pillow with one that _hasn't _caught fire (as far as I can tell) and Sirius falls back onto his bed, head safely resting on the new pillow. He continues to snore. I let out a sigh of relief and get back in bed.

James continues to talk about Lily. Peter and Sirius continue to snore. Remus continues to thrash around. With dorm mates like mine, how am I ever supposed to get to sleep?


	4. Sirius

Sirius' POV Sixth Year

I can't get to sleep. I'm back at Hogwarts and I _still_ can't think about anything but running away from my family over the summer. Eventually the idea will sink in.

Mooney fell asleep while reading (no surprise there) and his book is lying open. I know how Remus thrashes around a lot in his sleep so I get up and take his book from him. I put a bookmark in it and set it on his nightstand. I'm such a good friend. Normally, I wouldn't be so nice; I would probably let him go crazy the next morning when he didn't know what page he was on, but tonight, I was feeling nice.

Wormtail snores. I wait for him to say something that I can use against him later (I'm not _that_ nice), but he doesn't say anything. Bor-ring!

Frank snores and says something about Alice. I grin. Apparently, he asked her out over the summer and they've been inseparable ever since. Anyone could have seen that it was going to happen at some point.

Prongsie says Lily's name. I'm not surprised. He's always dreaming about her. Oddly enough, she doesn't seem to hate him anymore. I would have thought that after that incident after the DADA OWLS last year, she'd hate him even more than usual, but she doesn't. Well, she did for a while, but then they were partnered in Potions (I was with Remus, Alice was with Frank, and Mary was with Emmeline; she, James, Snape, and some other Slytherin were the only ones left without partners) and now she's civil with him. Not friendly or buddy-buddy, but polite. Prongs may win her heart yet.

Mooney continues to thrash. Peter and Frank continue to snore. James continues to talk about Lily. With dorm mates like mine, how am I ever supposed to get to sleep?


	5. Peter

Peter POV Seventh Year

Disclaimer: Sirius Black belongs to J. K. Rowling. His thoughts, though, were my idea.

I wish I could just get to sleep. It's…..1:30 and I'm still lying awake. Partially it's because I'm worried about failing my NEWTs, but it's also because of my dorm mates.

Sirius snores. That's really all there is to say. I mean, who honestly can make that much noise when they're not even _awake!_ Everyone claims that I snore too, but I don't believe them.

Frank snores too, but it's not as annoying. It's deeper whereas Sirius' snores are louder and higher pitched. Oh, man. I'm thinking about the pitch of people's snores. I must really be tired.

James…actually, where is James? I know that he said that he and Lily had patrols tonight, but that should have ended over two hours ago…..Oh, well, ever sense he started dating Lily, things have been different. Sirius and Remus like it. Sirius likes to tease Lily (and she always a smile and a witty reply) and Remus can talk "intellectually" with her. They both like to read and apparently they like the same books. I just don't get to see James as often. He's always around, but so is she along with all her friend. James spends all his time paying attention to Lily and he seems to ignore me now…maybe they'll break up.

Remus tosses and turns in his sleep. It's strange. His arm smacks into his bedpost, but no one but me notices. I'm surprised that it didn't hurt him enough to wake him up.

James finally staggers through the door looking punch-drunk, which I know he isn't because Lily wouldn't approve of him having alcohol in school….but were they at school? I catch a glimpse of his silvery invisibility cloak so now I'm not sure. "Night, Peter," he grins, plops down on his bed, and instantly falls asleep.

Sirius and Frank continue to snore. Remus continues to toss and turn. James came back really late. With dorm mates like mine, how am I ever supposed to get to sleep?


End file.
